The invention relates to compounds intended for use in the pharmaceutical industry as active principles for preparing medicaments.
International patent application WO 96/16656 describes compounds of a general formula A-Xxe2x80x94R in which A may be a fused imidazolyl radical and R may be a nonaromatic hydrocarbon radical. European patent application EP 632040 describes further fused imidazoles which carry as substituent B a 5- or 6-membered fused or nonfused unsubstituted heterocycle. International patent application WO 98/28299 describes imidazopyridazines attached via a specific bridge in position 4 to a pyridine ring substituted in position 2. International patent application WO 99/61439 describes pyridylmethyl-aminopyrimidines substituted. In a special way in position 4. International patent applications WO 01/34573 and WO 01/34578 disclose compounds comprising primarily, on the one hand, S-substituted thiophenols with a benzimidazol-2-yl-thiomethyl radical in position 3 and, on the other hand, S- or O-substituted thiophenols and pyridinethiols or phenols and pyridinols, respectively, with an N-heterocyclylmethyl radical in position 3. All of the compounds specified in the above documents are said to be suitable for controlling Helicobacter bacteria.